I Just Want You To Know Who I Am
by KittyWillow
Summary: My first songfic! To Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Isadora and Klaus, TAA, sorry but not mushy. R and R


A/N: I'm not sure if there's a certain format for writing songfics, but this one's mine, Isaklaus, TAA, set to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Daniel Handler/Lemony Snicket owns everything ASOUE, not me. What an unfortunate event!   
  
I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want go home right now  
  
Isadora was sitting in class, pretending to listen to whatever the hell she was supposed to be learning. God does that woman ever shut up?  
  
She looked up to see a boy standing at the frond of the class. A cute boy. Not just cute, this boy was drop dead gorgeous, hotter than hell, and every kind of cute thrown together. He had brown hair and dark, mysterious eyes behind black rimmed glasses. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't a midget. "He's absolutely perfect..." Isadora sighed.  
  
He started towards her. Oh my God he's going to come talk to me! He walked by and took the seat next to her. She smiled to herself. Now all I have to do is introduce myself. Isadora opened her mouth but nothing came out. She closed it quickly before anyone looked at her. She tried to speak again, but no sound would leave her lips.  
  
Aw man. I'm seated next to the guy of my dreams and I get the jitters. This sucks! Just then the bell rang and Isadora ran off to meet Duncan for lunch.  
  
All I taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
Sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
  
Hi, I'm Isadora Quagmire, and this is my brother Duncan. I sit next to you in class, and my brother's in the other class. Isadora was rehearsing what she would say to the new boy at lunch. She figured she'd tell Duncan there was a new student who they should make friends with, then introduce herself to him. She took her tray and scanned the room for her brother. She saw Duncan talking to a girl holding a baby and standing next to a boy. The boy was...  
  
"Izzy! Come here!" Duncan was calling to her.  
  
Isadora walked over to where her brother sat. "Hey Duncan. Who are...?"  
  
"Isadora this is Violet Baudelaire, a new girl in my class. This is her sister Sunny and her brother Klaus. Guys, this is my sister Isadora."  
  
He smiled at her. "Hi. I'm in your class, I sit next to you." Isadora smiled back. Klaus. It felt nice on the tongue. She watched him and his sister talk to Duncan. Then she heard a key word that made her frown; twins.  
  
"I'm sorry," Klaus was saying. "You're not twins?"  
  
"We're triplets." Isadora and Duncan said in unison, as they often did. Duncan told the Baudelaires about the third triplet, Quigley, and their parents, both who died in a fire.  
  
Isadora listened to Klaus. He said he meant no disrespect to Quigley, and that he was very sorry their parents had died and that he and his siblings had been through the same thing recently. The poor guy. An orphan, like us. I wonder if he left a girlfriend waiting for him in his home town...  
  
Suddenly Isadora realized everyone at the table was starring at her, as if waiting for something. Duncan said "Come on, Isadora. Read them your poem about Carmelita." Then she clued in. She recited "I'd rather eat a bowl of vampire bats then spend the day with Carmelita Spats." Klaus said he liked the way the poem rhymed. He and Isadora had a conversation about couplets for the rest of lunch. When the bell rang, they walked to class together.  
  
I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
Okay, I figure we're at friend level right now, but how do I get him to really notice me? Like, think I'm beautiful notice me? This is going to be harder then I thought. It was two weeks later, and still Klaus hadn't asked her out or told her he liked her or anything. Sure, there was the exchange of sympathetic looks and hand patting now and then, but that was out of friendship, not love. It's too obvious I like him, isn't it? I scared him off. Or maybe, I'm not being open enough.  
  
Klaus tapped her shoulder from the seat next to her. She looked at him; he just passed her a note. It explained that Coach Genghis was making him and his sisters do laps every night, and because of it, they weren't doing their homework, and because of that, they were going to have a test in a the following week. If they got any questions wrong on it, they'd be kicked out of school. Isadora scribbled back:  
  
Klaus, Don't worry! We'll figure something out! If we can get rid of crabs and dripping fungus, then we can get you two to pass this test. I know! Duncan and I will run for Genghis while you guys study from our scribblers. Does that sound good to you?  
  
-Isadora  
  
She waited a minute, while he wrote back:  
  
Thanks bud! I don't think I would have survived being in this school the last few weeks without you. You're a great friend.  
  
-Klaus  
  
She sighed after she read the last line. "You're a great friend." Friend. That's all she was to him. How could she tell him about her feelings if he didn't think of her that way? What they had would be ruined. The bell rang and Klaus walked her to the cafeteria.  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
All the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
Isadora was awoke to see Coach Genghis and two cafeteria workers standing over her. She was very confused. "Huh? Whas goen on?" The couch glared at her with shiny eyes. "Shut up you stupid twin! You Quagmires have been helping the Baudelaires, this can not be tolerated. You must be exterminated."  
  
Isadora stared wide eyed at the man. "You're not a coach at all. Klaus and Violet were right! You're Count Olaf!" Olaf laughed and his eyes looked shinier then usual. He was about to speak to her, but was interrupted by one of the cafeteria workers.  
  
"Wuh umbuh tha kag mire suphi res?" Olaf looked puzzled. "Flo, I can't hear a word you're saying. Take off that mask!" The worker removed the metal sheet in front of her face to reveal a heavily powdered face.  
  
"Olaf, I'm Tocuna! What I was saying is 'What about the Quagmire sapphires?' The two orphans are the heirs to the Quagmire fortune!"  
  
You're right... Put them in the car, we'll take them along when we make our escape." Olaf looked at his watch. "I'd say the Baudelaire brats are convincing someone we're evil about... now!" He made for his car out back while Isadora was carried away by the powder faced woman.  
  
She looked into the next room to see Duncan being carried out by someone who looked like neither a man nor a woman. He saw her and called out to her, but his message was muffled by the androgynous person's arm in front of his face.  
  
They were outside in a matter of seconds, and Isadora spotted Klaus and Violet in the distance. She tried to yell out "Klaus! I love you! Don't forget me!" but her message couldn't be heard over Duncan shouting "V.F.D!" The Baudelaires ran toward then to hear more, but the car was already pulling away.  
  
"Duncan! Isadora! Hold on, we'll come for you!" Violet was shouting at the fast moving car. Just then, a man coughing into a handkerchief caught up to Violet, Klaus, and Sunny and held them back. The Baudelaires stopped moving and watched the car speed away down the road.  
  
"He'll never know..." Isadora said quietly, as Duncan said "She'll never know..." Just then Isadora realized that she wasn't the only Quagmire in love with a Baudelaire. She hugged her brother and whispered "We'll see them again some day. Some day really soon." Duncan looked at her. "I hope so." They quietly cried for the rest of the drive.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
So ends my first song fic. I hope you guys liked it. I know it was missing a lot of stuff, but I think it highlights some of the more important parts. If the song didn't seem to fit I apologize. That was just the story that popped into my mind when I heard the song one day awhile ago. Not too bad for a first try, but what do I know? Review! Review! Review!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
-KittyWillow xoxo  
  
P.S. - I just realized VFD can stand for Violet Fancies Duncan! This must be a clue as to who Violet actually gets together with! Or not, but it's worth thinking about. Fancy... hmm... I don't the word a whole lot; up north in beautiful Nova Scotia we just say "thinks you're hot." Wait a minute, why I am still talking? It's keeping you from reviewing! Go review... Now! 


End file.
